


One-Up(wo)manship

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Competition, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys will be boys... to the girls' dismay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Up(wo)manship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/gifts).



> Written for Wendymr from her prompt 'one-upmanship. Brit-picking by the gracious mspinto64.

“Jean, this is getting out of hand. Can’t you intervene?”

“Unfortunately, no. They’re playing this game on their own time, and mostly not in the office, though the spoon-balancing competition caused disruption in the canteen, and Milligan was snarled at for merely approaching Robbie’s house of cards.”

“Men! Perhaps I can do something.”

The following morning, Laura murmurs, “I think the nonsense is over. I dropped a suggestion in Robbie’s ear.”

The Terrible Two stagger in, looking queasy. “I didn’t think Hathaway _could_ look any paler. Laura, please tell me you didn’t initiate a drinking contest.”

Laura smirks. “Curry eating.”


End file.
